narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōyosashū
|image=Ōyosashū.jpg |kanji=大良さ朱 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ōyosashū |literal english=Great Virtues Collection |parent jutsu=Puppet Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Uchujutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kan Korimachi, Chiyoko Otsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Ōyosashū is a Uchujutsu-based Puppet Technique invented by Kana Korimachi. The entire set consists of 15 unique puppets. Overview Within the Ōyosashū, their are three different classes of Ōyosa: Tenshiyosa (天使良さ, Literally meaning "Angelic Virtues" which consists of 7 puppets, Datenshiyosa (堕天使良さ, Literally meaning "Demonic Virtues", consisting of 7 puppets, and the Middle Virtue (中良さ, Chūyosa), consisting of 1 puppet. The entire set consists of a total of fifteen unique puppets. Each puppet the Ōyosashū consists of is highly advanced in nature, having been created by Kana Korimachi through use of his Noryokugan Kekkei Mora. Due to this, each puppet is ale to manipulate physics and even use the Noryokugan's abilities through it, even when used by a shinobi incapable of utilizing the kekkei mora, though they must be a Helixian Clan member or descendant to do so, more so to use them to their full capacity. He would later pass them down to his daughter, Chiyoko Otsutsuki. A puppet of the Ōyosashū collection is known as an "Ōyosa", literally meaning "Great Virtue". Kana has stated that he used his power to create individual souls for each of his fifteen puppets. Ōyosashū Development.jpg|The Ōyosashū in developement. Ōyosashū_InnerWorkings.jpg|Inner Workings Usage The Ōyosashū are unique puppets that don't require chakra threads to be controlled, as they are living, sentient souls within mechanical bodies. Their souls of course are protected by the highest measures. Due to their highly advanced nature, Chakra Threads aren't needed for them to function or even move, though they can be used to move them, or as a ploy to make the opponent believe they are needed. They are directly linked to the mind and will of the user, allowing for no lag in response times between mental and willed commands. The unique aspect about these puppets are their ability to be configured to use the abilities of their user. Kana configured his puppets to use his Noryokugan, as well as the abilities of his opponent, where as Chiyoko configured them to use her Byakugan, Tenseigan and Noryokugan (along with her other various kekkei genkai and kekkei mora in Ultimate Fanon). Puppets Each puppet is known to have a second form, while some have additional form. Each form has its own unique abilities and appearance. Tenshiyosa Tenshiyosa (天使良さ, Literally meaning "Angelic Virtues" are composed of 7 unique puppets, instilled with good virtues. Ōkousei Ōsessei (大節制, Great Temperance) Ōjinai (大仁愛, Great Charity) Ōnintai (大忍耐, Great Patience) Ōkenmei (大賢明, Great Wisdom) Ōhansei (大反省, Great Meditation) Ōkokumei (大克明, Great Diligence) Datenshiyosa Datenshiyosa (堕天使良さ, Literally meaning "Demonic Virtues" consists of seven puppets instilled with bad virtues. Ōikari (大怒り, Great Wrath) Ōgouman (大傲慢, Great Pride) Ōhoushoku (大飽食, Great Gluttony) Ōdonyoku (大貪欲, Great Greed) Ōaiyoku (大愛欲, Great Lust) Ōbushou (大無精, Great Sloth) Ōnetami (大妬み, Great Envy) Chūyosa Ōiyoku (大意欲, Great Will) Spectrum Secret Technique The Spectrum Secret Techniques are a version of technique models after other famous colored techniques used by Chiyo and Kankuro. These techniques were invented by Kana specifically for these puppets. MORE TO COME Trivia *All of the puppets names and appearances are based off of the Karakuri Dôji from the manga, Ultimo.